1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whistle, and more particularly to a whistle with a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women or children usually carry devices for self-defense such as a whistle, sun gun or pepper gas spray and so on. All of them have the function of defense or call for help. The stun gun and the pepper gas spray themselves are dangerous for children. The whistle is the most popular device for both women and children to call for help or to scare the bad guy off during an emergency. However, the conventional whistle only has the function of making noise and might not keep him or her from danger since someone who hears the noise of the whistle might have a problem to identify the location in a dark place.